


Stupid, Gay, Little Drabbles

by aMEMEican (pastafaith)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, lmao lets hope i keep up with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastafaith/pseuds/aMEMEican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just my 30 day writing challenge, where I use a random first line/dialogue generator(found at writingexercises.co.uk) and write a short thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Random First Line

The text message simply said _Very clever._

Of course it wasn't a straight answer, Strider never gives any. Jake sighed, running his hands through his hair. Why was this so difficult? All he wanted was to know was where Strider was hiding. It could be anywhere, especially since Strider knew his own home better than Jake. He should have never agreed to being the seeker first.

_Strider I swear on Neytiri's tail if you don't tell me where you are holed up I will go to your room and burn all of your anime BULLSHIT._

_That's rude._

Jake rolled his eyes and stood back up. No more dawdling, time to go Strider Hunting. He walked all over the house, checking in every crevice, under every bed, until he got to Dirk's Bro's room. The door wasn't closed all the way, and you could see inside it a little. Jake's hand reached towards the doorknob, then his phone buzzed.

_Do not go in there._

Jake looked around, then started typing on his phone, before realizing that if Strider could see him, he could definitely hear him, "Is it because you're in there?" 

_No way man. Bro's working on something, and I'm definitely not going in to check._

The brunette rolled his eyes and started walking down the hallway, towards the bathroom and Dirk's room, "Then where in Sam's hell are you?"

Suddenly, he was pulled into the bathroom by a skinny arm. The door shut, and Jake leaned against it, trapped by two arms on either side of him, "Right here." Dirk's shades were pushed up, and he was staring down into Jake's soul. 

Jake laughed awkwardly, pulling on his collar a bit, "Alright Strider, gig's up. Now move asi-" There was banging on the door.

"Okay you two, I know there's probably about to be some sloppy makeouts happenin', and I'm all for it, but don't do it in the bathroom, I gotta take a shit."

Dirk rolled his eyes, Jake's face flushed even brighter.


	2. Day 2: Dialogue

"Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress." Dave shifted his weight, his glare invisible from behind his shades, but still obvious.

Jade grinned, "Because you'll look cute!"

"I said a good reason."

Jade responded by pulling out a $50 bill.

Dave's eyes widened, and he grabbed the cash, then, grumbling, he went to the bathroom with the dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao short as heck but idc its just a writing exercise


End file.
